


wounded

by HelmetParty



Category: Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: City Elf (Dragon Age) Origin, Drabble, F/M, Heartbreak, POV First Person, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22040494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelmetParty/pseuds/HelmetParty
Summary: Yamara can’t help but let everything out while Morrigan gets what should have been |hers|.
Relationships: Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age)
Kudos: 2





	wounded

I grew up in the Alienage. I knew what pain was; to be treated as something lesser, to be of unclean blood. But Alistair didn’t see that. He treated me like I was an equal, but more than that, he treated me like I was worth something more.

Or, at least, I thought so.

I realize what I’m doing is wrong. I sit outside Morrigan’s room, listening to them. My hand is shaking as I write this but truthfully it’s the only thing keeping me from jumping the ledge of insanity. It should have been me in there with him, not her. How he could do this to me...I...

In reality I get it. The throne, royal blood, whatever. And I’m not royal; I’m an elf, but even worse, I’m a filthy alienage elf. I’m no noble, I have no ranking nor do I have anything to my name aside from a now dirty pair of wedding clothes. I try to convince myself that if I was in his place I would do the same, but... I wouldn’t. If I was truly in love - and I am - I would never let anything get in the way of that.   
  


I told Alistair about Morrigans plan. I told him the truth: it would produce a child. She, his most hated rival, would take his virginity, something I even hadn’t done. I expected him to say no, to laugh it off and shove me out, but he actually agreed to it. He agreed to lay with that fucking whore. Not me. Not the person he claimed he loved. “Oh, Yamara, I have to have children with a noble woman!” What complete and utter bullshit. Frankly, I hope they both die.   
  


I know it’s just my anger saying that. Morrigan is fine with me and despite it all I would never want, or even let, Alistair die. It’s just I’ve never felt like this before. The only thing that came close was when Shianni...well. That level of anger pooled with this deep, soulless depression...it’s so intense I couldn’t put it in words if I tried; it’s just another scar to add to my heart. My dirty heart not good enough for the king of Ferelden.

I digress. Tomorrow we finish this blight once and for all, and after that, should I still unluckily live, I’ll travel somewhere I think. Somewhere far away. I think that’s what everyone would want, too. I’m not the same as I was when I entered this war and I want to leave them with the thought I’m still the same as I was. 


End file.
